


飞向你

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 所有久别重逢都是念念不忘的回响
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	飞向你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connecting Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422860) by [SaintDionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus). 



机轮撞向停机坪，不太轻柔的着陆让德拉科从浅眠中惊醒。他咕哝着低声咒骂。

“该死的飞行员。”

迪拜起飞的旅程总是一路颠簸，即使坐阿联酋航空的头等舱都没能好受一些。现在的阿拉伯巨商已经不吃‘热心的英国商人’这一套了。他们佯装热情款待，私下却反手搞砸交易——确切地说，是1,200万英镑。嗯，太棒了，这样回家真的是很开心呢。

德拉科伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛。空姐一直在滔滔不绝地说着什么，飞机的降落却堵紧了他的耳朵，他其实半个字都没听进去。但男人会不假思索地向美丽女人点头，假装一字不差地听到了她，老实说，这是第二天性。不过，这些年里，无论多美的女人，他都觉得索然无味。

走过航站楼时，德拉科低头看了看表，他觉得自己大概需要杯咖啡才能活着过完剩下冗长的一天，手指穿过金色的头发，他轻轻揉着自己隐隐作痛的头皮，希望能缓解一下刚下飞机的缺氧感。

“ **卡布奇诺，两个shot， 中杯， 一泵榛子糖浆，一泵就好，我不喜欢太甜，哦，再撒上些肉桂粉** 。”

傲慢的女声隔着一个人传来。

德拉科猛地清醒过来。

这是 **她** 一贯的点单习惯。是她，一定是。他的心一下提到了喉咙口，祈祷着排在他前面的讨厌鬼点得简单些，那样，他就能赶在她荒唐可笑的咖啡做好之前叫住她。

“中度深焙，黑咖，”矮胖的老人对咖啡师说。

他松了口气。

男人付完钱拿着咖啡离开后，德拉科用眼角的余光看向她的方向，不确定她有没有认出自己。天，她正敲着手机发短信，脸上是他熟悉的那种可爱无比的笑容。

“ **大杯黑咖，两泵糖** 。”

“德拉科？”身后的人犹豫着开口。

同她一样，他点咖啡的习惯也是一成不变的好辨别。他咬了下嘴唇，转身。

“赫敏？是你呀？”他装作无辜，“等等，等我付完钱。”

是她，她认出了他——那个逃跑的人。那是千载难逢的爱情，但他那时太年轻了，太愚蠢了，分开很久之后他才想明白它的珍贵。

咖啡师把纸杯递给他，他小心翼翼地捧着热气腾腾的咖啡走向他的大学恋人。她几乎没变。年岁稍长，但更见漂亮。她穿着身商务休闲服，脖子上系着围巾，妆容是一如既往的清淡。

“原来你还是喜欢刁难咖啡师，”他开玩笑道。

“你还是这么随便。” 她的神情好像是在回忆着什么，“哦，咱们别这么生分嘛，”她笨拙地拥抱他，试着保持合适的距离，不把上身压向他。

他们分开的那一刻，德拉科感觉就像一辆生锈的旧车放了很久之后突然被重新启动——-确切说，是五年。

原来她还是她，德拉科心下震惊。

包括香水在内，她的一切丝毫未变。记忆的闸门打开，洪潮倾泻而下，脸深埋在她脖颈间的熟悉感，深夜在她的公寓里学习或是......忙里偷闲的画面，然后，是他们在毕业典礼上结束一切时，含泪的告别。

他喝了口咖啡，强迫自己关上闸门，清了清嗓子，“刚到还是要走？”

“要走，去沙特，友好访问，”她浅笑。

这时，咖啡师终于做出了她的咖啡，“赫…蜜...？”

“是赫敏，谢谢，”她走到前台拿起咖啡，后又转向德拉科。“我还有一个半小时才走，你有急事吗？”

**该死的，去他妈的投资人，他们可以等着，我该死的行李也可以等着。**

他这么想着，谎话随即出口“我还有两个小时。”

“叙叙旧？”她指着咖啡厅的桌子问。

**非常非常想** 。

“当然，”他故作漫不经心，不敢让她看出他的思念。把随身行李拖到桌子边上后，重逢的友好却被紧张感取代。他偷偷看向她的左手——确保那里没有订婚戒指或结婚戒指——很好，无名指上没有一点点宝石或金属什么的点缀。

赫敏取下真丝围巾，露出细长优雅的脖子。直至今日，她对自己依然像芭蕾舞演员一样严苛。也只有这种女孩，才能拿得下国际关系和舞蹈双学位。

彼时，她是校舞蹈演员，他是赛艇运动员。两人都在牛津读寄宿学校。金童玉女，仿若天人。他们幸识彼此，否则这份矫情的优雅怕是会令其他任何人生厌。

她喝了口咖啡，盯着他的眼睛，他也凝望着她。她试图扼住笑声，但是没能成功，“为什么这样看着我？”

他不经大脑就脱口而出，“你是怎么越来越漂亮，而我就是变胖和长灰头发？”

她脸红了，上下打量着他，“你不胖，可能不在原来的巅峰状态了，但身材尚可。”她眨眨一只眼睛。

“所以？你现在在哪里工作？结婚了吗？孩子呢？有没有养狗？”

“你太看得起我了，机餐和不停的出差，我已经完全纵着自己随便来，从不照顾自己。我父亲偷懒，提早退休，但还是董事会成员。他们为了 **培养** 我，还全票通过让我做CEO，”他嘲笑道，“所以大多时候，我的生活就是，旅行箱，出差，然后搞砸一切。”

“所以还没来得及成家？”他看见她好奇地看向他的左手。

“没，”他回答。“你呢？”

她叹了口气。 “我......嗯，联合国经常派我出差，我基本上都在纽约，但这几周一直在伦敦，沙特那边办完之后我会先回这儿，然后回家。”

**为什么感觉她在隐瞒着什么？**

“你快乐吗？”

“真是个奇怪的问题。”

“不奇怪，很合适。”

“勉强算吧？我的工作很有意义，而且，我的猫还活着，”她揶揄道。

“那只可恶的橘猫，他都那么老了，怎么可能？”

“我也不知道。你呢？ 你快乐吗？”

“我一直觉得我是，我什么都不缺，但直到今天我才意识到——不，我不快乐。”

他不想再浪费时间去玩年轻人的恋爱游戏了。

“你什么时候回来？”

“一个星期，”她好像很犹豫。

“我们见一面。比糟糕的机场咖啡体面点，我想和你好好叙旧，”他不容置疑的要求。

“我……我不知道，德拉科。”

“求你，我不抱什么太大的期望。我们就聊聊天。我们——不， **我** 离开得太仓促，都没能好好谈谈。我原来觉得那是为了两个人好，是最好的选择。现在，我才发现自己错得离谱。求你，不要拒绝。酒吧，咖喱屋，米其林星级餐厅，都行，你随便选。”说话的某个瞬间，他伸出手来，握住她的手，拇指轻轻揉搓着。

她在他的抚摸下一点点融化，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。也许她也一直想念他，只是自己没有意识到。她感觉肠子里燃起了大火，熊熊地烧着来威胁她点头。不知道为什么，泪水开始不听话地溢出她的眼眶。

但她不想在前男友面前尴尬，于是只好拼命眨着眼，“抱歉，睫毛掉进眼睛里了，嗯，好，可以，我换号码了，短信给你。”

交换号码后，两人互相微笑。一条条短信却突然点亮了他的手机屏幕——工作，工作，工作。“该死的，对不起，我得走了，我一会儿短信你，或者邮件，”他慌慌张张地起身。

“好，再见。”

他什么也没想，一切就最自然而然地发生了。

他飞快地在她唇上啄了一口，“ **我爱你** ”，后转身向前走。

意识到自己做了什么时，两人已经隔开了五步。他猛地转身，愣住。

她就坐在那儿，手肘放在桌子上，手背托着下巴，笑容灿烂无比。

他正要道歉，她却突然开口，“我也是”

“ **一直都是** 。”

FIN♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> 你有没有，分开多年，还能一清二楚地记得ta奶茶点单习惯的人？


End file.
